warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowanstar (BS)
Rowanclaw is a dark ginger tom.Revealed in Eclipse, page 272 History In the Original Series A Dangerous Path : However, he is mentioned by Tigerstar at a Gathering, though not by name. The Darkest Hour : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Rowanclaw is not seen in this book, but is listed in the allegiances. Rowanpaw is now a warrior, with the full name of Rowanclaw. He also has his own apprentice, a young tom named Talonpaw. He is mistakenly named as a she-cat in the allegiances of this book. Moonrise :He continues to train Talonpaw. He is mistakenly named as a she-cat in the allegiances of this book. Dawn :He does not appear in the book, although he is one of the cats who travel to the lake that is now the Clans' new home. He is still a she-cat in the allegiances. Starlight :Rowanclaw attacks Brambleclaw, after the ThunderClan warrior accidentally crosses the new scent markers. He is stopped by Tawnypelt, who says they shouldn't be fighting so soon. He then calls her a half-Clan warrior, and disloyal. Twilight :His apprentice, Talonpaw, was badly wounded by two kittypets called Susan and Jacques. He manages to drag himself back to the camp but along the way he dies due to his wounds. When he leads a patrol to take revenge, Susan and Jacques' Twolegs defend them and throw things at the warriors, one of which strikes Cedarheart's leg, injuring him. Brambleclaw offers help against the kittypets along with Squirrelflight, and Blackstar, rather oddly but reluctantly, agrees. ''Sunset :He was there when ShadowClan placed their scent markers in ThunderClan territory, and was caught by a patrol. The ShadowClan patrol had the ThunderClan patrol outnumbered, but a ThunderClan apprentice brought ThunderClan reinforcements, and fought the ShadowClan cats back. The ShadowClan cats lose, and they flee back to their camp. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Rowanclaw does not appear in the book, but he has a new apprentice named Ivypaw. Dark River :It is revealed that he is Tawnypelt's mate. Therefore he is confirmed as a tom and father of Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit and Dawnkit. When Squirrelflight congratulates him, he pointedly tells her that he is the proud father of three Clanborn ShadowClan kits, a barbed jibe at ThunderClan. Outcast :When Tawnypelt leaves to go to the Mountains, he tells her that he is proud of her for going, even if the rest of her Clanmates thought what she was doing was disloyal. He also told her he would help look after their kits, while Snowbird nursed them. Eclipse :When Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Sol arrive at ShadowClan's camp, Rowanclaw is seen guarding the entrance. Long Shadows : Sunrise :He does not appear, and is only mentioned that he went with the rest of ShadowClan to the Gathering. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Rowanclaw is seen briefly while leading a patrol. Toadfoot calls out a greeting, but the patrol does not approach him or answer. He does not appear after this. Fading Echoes :Rowanclaw is seen flanking Blackstar with Russetfur, during the deadly battle against ThunderClan. He is also seen later in the battle, fighting Lionblaze, before the tabby warrior kills their current deputy. Night Whispers :It is revealed he is ShadowClan's new deputy. : :In Flametail's point of view, Flametail goes to the Moonpool to speak with StarClan. When he comes back, He discusses with Blackstar, Littlecloud and Rowanclaw what he saw. : :At the Gathering, Blackstar mentions that Rowanclaw is the new deputy and that it wasn't Russetfur's time to die. : :Later, his son, Flametail, falls through the ice, and not knowing how to swim, dies. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He is revealed to be Blackstar's new deputy. He welcomes Onestar and the kittypet visitors to ShadowClan's camp, and explains their style of hunting and fighting. He says that ShadowClan specializes in stalking silently and staying hidden in the shadows, without giving any sign of their presence. Unlike the other Clans, he says, who use elaborate battle formations, ShadowClan fights to win, and strikes quickly before vanishing into the night. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Into the Woods :He is first seen as an apprentice of ShadowClan on patrol with Tigerstar, the leader, and his mentor, Jaggedtooth. When he scents a frog, he complains that frogs are disgusting, but Tigerstar replies that prey is prey, good or not. He pounces at it, but misses, due to Sasha catching it instead. When she is seen, he and his mentor both try to leap into battle, but Tigerstar sends them back to camp with the frog. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He is with Russetfur and Smokefoot, trying to capture two injured RiverClan cats on ShadowClan territory, Pouncetail and Otterheart. The two cats get near the ThunderClan border, where Firestar sees them and offers to take them back to his camp to be treated, but the ShadowClan patrol says that they were part of a RiverClan patrol stealing prey, so they are prisoners of ShadowClan, injured or not. Rowanclaw tells Firestar, "We'll decide how much they should be punished."From ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar, page 3 Firestar then points out that they stepped just into ThunderClan territory, so he takes them away, and Rowanclaw and the others leave, grudgingly. :Later, when it is his turn to vote during the Gathering, he votes for Firestar. Trivia *Until Dawn, Rowanclaw was described as a she-cat in the allegiances. This was due to a mistake on the editor's part, as Rowanclaw was originally intended to be a tom, and not a she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of Dawn Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Dark River, page 22 Sons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, page 21 :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown Daughter: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deputy Category:Battles of the Clans characters